The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Tacroy
Summary: Alex had just finished a mission in Paris when he bumped into the last person he'd ever expect: Yassen. And when their paths cross on more than one occasion Alex gets pulled into something new. Will he be able to handle everything? or will he break? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: All of the characters belongs to who ever made them up. Same goes for every place.**

**AN: This story is co-written with _TheWeddingFairy_ and she's also the one working as a beta.  
>If you like our story, please let us know.<br>**

* * *

><p>Alex walked along the crowded streets of Paris. MI6 had sent him there a few weeks earlier to get some information about a school where kids had the unfortunate habit of disappearing. He had at first refused, but as he was promised a few months paid vacation in the country he couldn't find any reason to keep resisting. Now his mission was done - he'd found nothing because there was nothing to find. And he was now determined to enjoy himself. What he hadn't planed was to bump into the last man he thought he'd ever see again. Yassen Gregorovich.<p>

He'd recognise those ice-blue eyes and fair hair anywhere. But Alex had to be wrong - Yassen had died in his arms, two years ago.

The man saw Alex at the exact same time the boy noticed him. First he looked shocked, not that Alex blamed him. And then the man smiled. It was a weird smile - he looked both confused and happy at the same time. Alex didn't know what to do, so be backed away - wanting to leave.

Alex hurried off in one direction, trying to distance himself from the man. Who knew what Yassen was doing here? But Alex was sure that it signified something bad was about to happen - something that he didn't want to be involved in. A hand closed around his wrist.

"Alex?" the curiously empty voice murmured his name, and Alex's eyes fluttered shut in fear.

For a moment he wondered if he could pretend that this wasn't happening. He knew that Yassen had threatened to kill him on more than one occasion. And still he remembered the man's last words. _'I love you too Alex. I'm glad you're here with me now.'_ But that didn't ease his fear as much as he'd hoped. He swallowed hard and turned around - facing the man.

"Yassen. What do you want?" he demanded, tugging his arm out of the man's grip. "If you're here to kill me, get it over with."

"Alex," Yassen said placidly, and the boy could see the corners of his lips twitch in amusement. "I do not wish to kill you. If I did, you would have been dead long ago."

Alex had to give him that. He knew that Yassen was one of the best, and despite how many times he'd told Alex he would kill him, he'd never actually done it. Alex even recalled that on the occasions when he was about to kill the boy, he'd always given Alex a fair chance to get out of it. But Yassen was an assassin - and Alex was a spy. There was no way around that.

"Then what do you want?" Alex asked, walking away again and talking over his shoulder.

Once more Yassen stopped him with a hand clutching his wrist.

"You've paid your debt to my father. What other reason could you have for continuing to let me get away?"

Yassen sighed and Alex could swear that he looked both sad and annoyed. But he shrugged it all off as he knew that Yassen didn't have any emotions.

"This has nothing to do with your father, little Alex," the man said and moved closer to the boy.

"Then what is it?" Alex hissed. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"I want you," Yassen said simply. "I always have, from the moment I first set eyes on you."

Alex's jaw dropped, momentarily stunned into being speechless.

"Do not worry, little Alex," Yassen murmured with a low chuckle. "I know you are not ready, not yet."

And with that, he walked away from Alex; leaving the boy standing alone, gawping at his retreating back. He didn't really understand what had just happened. Did Yassen just tell him that he wanted him? Did Yassen Gregorovich, the man that killed his uncle, just say that he wanted Alex? Alex just shook his head. This must be some weird dream. Or he was just stressed out, imagining stuff.

The man had been swallowed by the crowd, and the only thing remaining that let Alex know that he was really there was the disappearing feeling of the grip on his arm. Alex turned around and walked back to his hotel. He needed to sort out some of his thoughts.

The more he thought about the strange meeting, the more annoyed he got. The way Yassen had treated him - calling him "little Alex" - was irritating and condescending as hell. Did the man really think he could address Alex as a child, tell the boy he wanted him, and then give him no time to reply? No... He was going to find Yassen, and demand some answers from the obscure Russian. And it wasn't only answers he wanted from the man. He had some things to say on his own. He was not a child. He was sixteen years old - and he was a spy.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he hadn't been a child for many years - even before Ian was killed.

So every day Alex left his hotel room and roamed the city. He would find Yassen, and he would demand some respect.

He returned to the street where he had bumped into Yassen every day for three weeks, sitting in a dainty little cafe and sipping on coke.

Alex continued this pattern for the next month or so, phoning Jack to tell her that he was going to extend his vacation - something important had come up. He'd also lied to MI6 - telling them that he'd discovered a lead in order to buy himself more time.

But the more time that passed, the more he lost hope that he would ever see the man again. He'd even started to think that it had all just been an illusion due to all of his stress.

* * *

><p>Two months after bumping in to Yassen, Alex decided it was time to go home. He couldn't stay away any longer - people were beginning to question his motives. And he'd come to realise that he would never find Yassen again - the man was gone.<p>

It was a few days before he was due to fly back to England and he was sitting in the same cafe, as usual. He couldn't break the habit of sitting in a chair out front, drinking coke and watching as people walked by. He drained his glass, paid the bill with a sigh and decided to head back to the hotel. What was the point in sitting there all day? Somebody bumped into him and he looked up angrily.

"Watch it-"

"Hello, Alex."

He was looking into those icy blue eyes again. Yassen smiled down at him and for a moment Alex was stunned.

"I've noticed you've been looking for me," the man smirked.

"Yeah," Alex said and suddenly all of his words came back to him. "I have. I want some answers from you. What do you mean by just showing up here like that - you're supposed to be dead! And what gives you the right to just say that you want me and then walk away without giving me the chance to respond! I'm not a child, Yassen! You can't just say something like that to somebody, somebody that's supposed to be your enemy, and then piss off!"

Yassen raised an eyebrow, surprised by Alex's irritation. He had expected the boy to be disgusted, or horrified, but annoyed? No. The boy never ceased to amaze Yassen.

"So I want some answers Yassen," Alex continued, unaware of the man's reaction. "What on earth gives you the right to treat me like that?"

Alex looked at him with demanding eyes, and Yassen found himself all out of words. Since he'd expected another reaction from the boy, he didn't know how to handle this one. The boy crossed his arms and looked stern.

Then Yassen did the only thing he could: he leaned in and kissed Alex.

Alex stood completely still, shocked as the elder man's surprisingly soft lips continued to move against his own. He knew this was wrong, and he should hate it, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to push the Russian away. Yassen sensed his reaction and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and he sounded genuinely sad.

He turned around and started to walk away. How could he have been so stupid? He knew the boy wasn't ready, so why did he have to push it?

He looked down at the smaller hand that encircled his wrist, raising a quizzical eyebrow as he turned to face Alex.

"Wait; don't leave."

Yassen stood still, Alex's hand still on his arm and watched as the boy struggled to find words.

Alex looked at the man. What was he doing? The kiss had shocked him. His brain had told him that it was wrong. But then why had his body responded to it? He had liked it. He had liked to feel the man so close. And he was honest when he said that he wanted him to stay. But what did he want? His mind told him one thing - his heart another. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath and let his body take over.

Without words he kissed Yassen and hoped that he could put enough truth in to it for the man to understand.

Yassen held back for a moment, unsure of what the actions meant. But when Alex's grip around his wrist loosened and his fingers threaded in Yassen's hair, he grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him flush against his chest. The feeling of the boy so close to him brought him closer to heaven than he'd ever been. For two years he'd wanted to touch the boy. Wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him just how wonderful he was. And now he was.

From across the street a man, casually dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt, was watching the two men.

Yassen pulled away from the boy, his breaths laboured and heavy.

"I..." Alex panted. "Um..."

Yassen's eyes narrowed as he noticed the man quickly averting his eyes from them and rounding the corner. Moving out of Alex's embrace, the older man followed the suspicious man, chasing after him.

At first, Alex didn't realise that Yassen was running away. He was too consumed in the emotions that ran through him. He'd just kissed Yassen - and he'd liked it. Then suddenly he felt cold. He looked up and saw that Yassen was gone - he'd run away.

Alex stared after the older man, feeling angry. They'd just kissed - why the hell had he just left, without even saying a word?

He chased after him, deciding to follow Yassen and demand some answers. Alex rounded the corner that he had just seen Yassen turn. The man was no where to be seen, and Alex felt disappointed and saddened. He stopped and looked around. He was all alone. The street was overly crowded - but Alex had never felt more alone. What had he done wrong? It didn't make any sense to him. He fought back the tears that were threatening to overpower him. He swallowed them all and returned back to his hotel. He couldn't leave quickly enough.

* * *

><p>Yassen turned yet another corner, scouring the streets for any sign of the man that had been watching them. Maybe after being an assassin for so long, his paranoia had begun to get to him.<p>

He turned to head back, before realisation dawned. He'd left Alex standing there after an amazing kiss, running away without any explanation.

"Shit…" he breathed, running back to where he had abandoned the boy.

He was no where to be seen.

"Fuck!" he almost shouted. Then he cursed using every Russian expletive he knew, as if it would make him feel better.

How could he have been so stupid to just run off like that? What would Alex think? He knew he needed to tell the boy how much it had meant to him. But to do that he'd need to find Alex again.

Then realisation hit him - he didn't know where Alex lived. And he didn't know how he would find out. Should he ask around? And was Alex even still in France, or had he left for England? He realised that he has to find Alex again and explain, no matter what.

So he, unconsciously mirroring Alex's actions, returned to the street that he first saw Alex. He went back every day, determined to find Alex.

* * *

><p>Alex, after finally finding a lead on his mission, had decided to extend his stay in Paris indefinitely. He blatantly avoided that street, not wanting to bump into Yassen.<p>

During the days Alex was focused on his mission, but as soon as he got to bed his thoughts ran back to the kiss. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about it? But the thoughts of Yassen's lips upon his own still made him smile. If only his mind would stop there, but it had to go all the way. The emptiness that Yassen left when he just took off without a word brought Alex to tears almost every night. But as time passed he became more desperate for answers.

And two weeks later he decided that he needed to try to find Yassen once more. Because without the truth, he wouldn't be able to move on. As he closed in on the corner where they met his heart began to pound. He was nervous. A part of him was afraid that Yassen wouldn't be there and that all hope of seeing him would have been in vain. The other part of him feared that the man would be there. What would he do if Yassen actually stood there - waiting for him? He wanted to turn around and go back to the hotel. He wanted to take the next flight back to London and run back home and let Jack comfort him and take him away from the world he didn't belong in.

His mission was done - now it was vacation once more. And_ that_ he could spend in any other country but France. He never wanted to set foot in this damned country again - it only brought pain to him.

He rounded the corner, and to his severe disappointment, and admittedly, relief, Yassen wasn't there. He headed towards his usual cafe, but faltered as he saw a conspicuous-looking man sitting at a table, surreptitiously watching him above a paper.

Alex decided to head back to his hotel; his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. He decided that once he was in his room he'd pick up the phone and book his plane ticket back home.

As he walked he couldn't help but think about how stupid he'd been to even think that Yassen would wait there for him. It'd been two weeks since that kiss - the man must have moved on. Alex was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't see the man in front of him. He bumped into a strong body and fell to the ground.

"For God's sake!" Alex yelled, staggering to his feet. "Can't you watch where the hell you're going?"

"Alex..." a familiar voice breathed and Alex froze, his anger momentarily leaving him as he looked into Yassen's eyes.

But then he remembered the way the man had left him, and he got angry again.

"How dare you just show up like this!" he hissed and ignored the hand that reached down to help him up. "After running away like that… you should just piss off! You have no..."

He met Yassen's eyes and he felt both his anger and his words leave him. For the first time since he had met the assassin, he could see emotions in his eyes. Yassen looked sad and remorseful.

"Alex," the man gently said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess," Alex sighed and smiled as Yassen helped him to his feet, then pressed him against the wall, moving to kiss him. He couldn't be angry with the man, not after seeing him reveal some form of emotions. Yassen had to care about him – he was normally cool and guarded, unwilling to let anybody detect his feelings.

Their lips met fiercely and Alex felt his legs turn to jelly.

He drew back from the older man breathlessly.

"We need to leave. There's somebody watching us."

"Oh?" Yassen frowned, looking over Alex's shoulder.

Sure enough, a man was hurriedly averted his gaze and walking away in the opposite direction.

"You're right. You know, that was the reason I left that day - I noticed somebody suspicious watching us and followed them."

"Oh," Alex simply said.

Suddenly he realised that he'd been stupid to think that Yassen left because of him.

"So it wasn't my fault?" he asked and figured he'd sound like a child.

"No, little Alex," Yassen smiled and stroke his cheek. "It was never your fault."

Alex wanted to laugh as all his doubt left him. Instead, he put his arm around Yassen's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Come on," Alex murmured, indicating that Yassen should follow. "Let's go check out my room."

Yassen raised a quizzical eyebrow, appraising Alex.

"Not like that! I mean, I wanted to check that nobody has been it!" Alex flushed at Yassen's implications.

"That sounds good," Yassen smiled and followed Alex inside.

Alex's room was on the first floor so it didn't take long to reach it. Suddenly Yassen stopped - something felt wrong. There wasn't a single person in the corridor and there were some light marks around the door to Alex's room.

"Were they there before?" Yassen asked.

Alex looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. Then he too saw the marks and shook his head.

"Give me the key," Yassen whispered.

He walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. On the other side he could hear faint movements.

Alex leaned closer, both of them hovering silently in front of the closed door. Yassen grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him away - a bullet hole appearing where Alex's head had lingering just moments before.

"Shit!" Alex cried as a second bullet swiftly followed the second.

Yassen pushed Alex flat against the wall and murmured "Stay here."

He drew his gun, and kicked the door open. The man raised his gun, aiming behind Yassen, and he knew that Alex hadn't listened and followed him in. He shoved Alex to the side, but the younger boy still cursed: the intruder had still managed to shoot him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: We don't own anything :) Just our idea**

**AN: This is still co-written with _TheWeddingFairy _and she is still our beta.  
>We hope that you'll like it<br>**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Alex muttered as the pain rushed through him.<p>

Yassen looked back at the man that had shot Alex and was just about to aim at him when he jumped out the window. He was just about to run after him when he heard Alex drop to the floor. Yassen put his gun away and turned around. Alex clutched his shoulder, but blood leaked between his fingers. The boy was pale and in agony.

Yassen dropped to his knees beside Alex.

"Let me see." He gently pushed away Alex's hand and saw the wound. "It's a through and through, that's good."

"Doesn't feel like that," Alex mumbled between his teeth.

Sweat was breaking out on his skin, and Yassen knew he had to put some form of pressure on the wound. He hurried over to the cupboard, pulling out a random shirt and tied it tightly around his upper arm.

"Ow! _Fuck -_ that hurt!" Alex yelled, pulling away from Yassen's touch.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "But I needed to stem the blood flow."

"That was my favourite shirt." Alex said; a faint smile on his pale face.

"And now it will save your life," Yassen said with a smirk. "We have to move now. This place has been compromised."

Alex just nodded. Yassen grabbed Alex's other arm and helped the boy up. Alex stumbled but Yassen was there to hold him steady as they walked to his car.

"Where're we going?" Alex wondered.

"To a safe house a few miles from here. There I can tend to you properly."

He led Alex to his car, parked nearby, ordering the boy to lie back and relax.

He himself did not relax; driving furiously until they seemed to be in the middle of no-where.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Alex croaked.<p>

"Some place safe. Come on, we need to walk from here."

Alex groaned and tried to get out of the car, almost falling over. Yassen noted with dismay that the boy looked extremely pale, and held out his hands to Alex, pulling him gently. He stumbled, slumping forward against Yassen. The older man stooped and picked Alex up, ignoring his weak protests.

"I'm not a child," Alex mumbled and did his best to get out of Yassen's grip. "I can walk by myself."

"Alex..." Yassen warned.

"Put me down."

When Yassen didn't do what he wanted him to, Alex mustered all of his strength and punched him in the shoulder. Yassen bit back a curse as he realised that Alex had passed out in his arms - his last action had drained him of all of the strength he had left.

Yassen sighed and carefully carried the young boy in his arms into the cottage, gently setting him on the bed. He went to the bathroom and fetched a First Aid kit, tending to Alex's wound as best he could whilst the boy was unconscious. He sat on the bed beside the boy, sighing.

He had cleaned the wound as efficiently as he could, but he wasn't sure if that would be enough. He knew that they couldn't stay here for too long. Since the shooter at the hotel had escaped he could have seen the car. And in that case he could have followed them. They had to leave the country.

But at that moment Yassen couldn't think how they would manage to do that. Alex was still unconscious and he didn't know how long it would take for the boy to wake up again. He sighed. This was not what he'd wanted for the boy. He smoothed back the Alex's hair from his forehead. And Yassen couldn't help but smile. This had to be the closest he'd been to anyone for so long. It was almost like he'd forgotten about how nice it was to feel another person beneath his fingers, when he had only caring and gentle motives. Yassen allowed himself to indulge in another few moments of the tender feeling, before trying to rouse Alex.

"Alex? Wake up..."

The boy smiled as he felt Yassen's careful touch, ignoring how much pain he was in. He groaned as Yassen jostled his injured arm, but moved closer to the man, allowing him to think that he was still sleeping.

Yassen continued to carefully stroke Alex's unharmed shoulder and whisper his name. A part of him wanted to let the older man know that he was awake and okay. But the other part of him wanted to let Yassen continue - he liked to hear the older man being so kind and affectionate. So he lay still, pretending to sleep until he could make up his mind if he should move or not.

Yassen pressed a brief kiss to Alex's lips, and Alex didn't move, deciding to keep his pretence up. He stifled a pained groan as Yassen's hand grazed his bullet wound. The man moved his mouth tantalisingly close to Alex's, and whispered, his lips grazing the boy's.

"I know you're awake, little Alex."

Alex groaned, cursing himself mentally for being so stupid as to think that Yassen wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Alex opened his eyes and looked into Yassen's. Without saying a word he pressed his lips against Yassen's once more and kissed him enthusiastically. But Yassen pulled back and left him wanting more.

The man's hands moved over to unbutton Alex's shirt. Alex pulled back, suddenly scared. Things were moving too fast, they couldn't –

"Relax, little Alex." Yassen said gently as he saw the boy's panic. "It's okay, I'm just going to dress your bullet wound. I thought I would wait until you were awake before taking your clothes off." he teased.

Alex nodded his consent, letting the older man strip him of his top. He leaned back as Yassen's hand began to gently move around the wound. The gentle touches made Alex shudder, but he did his best to repress them. He didn't want to admit it, least of all to himself, but he wanted more. He liked to feel Yassen's hands on his body, but those feathery touches were driving him insane. But he knew that this wasn't the time to think like that. They were being chased, someone was after him and he wanted to know who. He wanted to ask Yassen about the matter. But he had a feeling that even if the man did know who it was, he wouldn't tell Alex.

Alex sank back into the pillows, still feeling faint.

"Are you okay?" Yassen asked, and he almost smiled at the concern in the man's voice.

"I'm fine. Just really sore and tired, I guess."

Yassen gazed at him, appraising him. He didn't want to move Alex when he was so weak, but he didn't have any choice - for all he knew, those men could easily know about the cottage they were in at the moment. Yassen kept cleaning the wound in silence; which didn't help to ease Alex's mind. It made him all the more aware of the fact that he was laying half-naked on the bed and Yassen's warm hands were touching him. He could tell that Yassen was very focused on the injury, and he wondered what was going on in the man's mind.

Suddenly Yassen grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him to sit on his lap - with his back to Yassen's chest. He couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable in the position, so when Yassen's hand made contact with his skin he almost jumped and tried to move out of reach.

Yassen sighed. "Alex, I need to treat your wound. If I have immediate access to it, there is less chance I will nudge your arm and cause you unnecessary pain."

Alex didn't really trust himself to speak, so he just shook his head. He would rather be in pain than let Yassen know exactly how he felt. Yassen lifted Alex's chin and forced him to look at him.

"What is the matter with you?"

Alex swallowed hard and didn't know how to respond. Suddenly he was ashamed of his feelings. He moved away from Yassen, averting his eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" He needed to escape Yassen's calculating gaze; the confusion and the pain were making him delirious and unsure of what he really wanted.

Yassen looked after him and was even more confused. He didn't understand Alex's behaviour. His frown deepened as he noticed Alex's shoulders were shaking. He allowed Alex five minutes, and then followed him, knocking tentatively on the door.

"Alex?"

At first Alex didn't respond. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and wondered what he should do next. He couldn't continue this dance, but since Yassen seemed to be unaffected by his presence, he thought that he was the only one that actually felt something. He ignored the throbbing in his arm and sat on the floor, pressing his bare flesh to the wall.

Yassen contemplated breaking down the door; after all, Alex could have fainted. But he knew that was not the problem. He sat on the bed, heaving a sigh. He thought he understood how Alex was feeling, because he had the same feelings himself. He wanted nothing more than to touch Alex in every way possible; he wanted to do so much to the boy. But he had to restrain himself because he knew that no matter what Alex said, he was still just a boy; a boy that had grown up way too fast. But still, he was unsure. What if he was just making assumptions? What if Alex had just kissed him because he was scared of the assassin? The thoughts made him uneasy. He knew that his feelings were true; they had been since the first time he had laid eyes on Alex. But it wasn't until now that he had actually dared to do anything about it. He knew it was wrong in many ways, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was if Alex felt the same way or not. He didn't want Alex to do anything that he might regret later.

He sighed again and started packing some clothes. They needed to leave soon, regardless of his feelings. He knocked on the door lightly again.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Inside the bathroom Alex looked up at the door. He knew that he'd been crying, but he wasn't embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had been reduced to tears over something so ridiculous, but he didn't care. So he got up from the floor and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked like shit.

"Yes," he told Yassen and he could hear his voice tremble a bit. He just hoped that Yassen didn't hear it.

Yassen raised an eyebrow - he could hear the pain in Alex's voice, but was unsure of what the cause was.

"Are you coming out? We need to leave soon."

When Alex was silent, he sighed once more.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Alex let out a desperate laugh. _'I'll be in the kitchen if you need me_.' Of course he needed Yassen, in more ways than one. That's why he had locked himself in the bathroom to begin with. He inspected his arm, hissing as his fingers slipped and jab it harshly.

"Shit!"

He heard yet another knock and almost smiled. Yassen hadn't left.

"Alex? What is wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and hoped that he sounded convincing. "I just accidentally jarred my arm."

Then he could almost hear how Yassen wanted to say something, but it stayed quiet.

"Okay" Yassen said wearily. "Like I said - if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

Alex heard the shuffle of feet moving away from the door and sighed in relief. He knew that before he would be able to face Yassen again, he had to blow off some steam. He just didn't like the fact that he'd locked himself in a small bathroom, in a fairly unpleasant cottage in the middle of no-where. He sat still, enjoying the numbing sensation that the cold was having on his sore arm. Alex groaned - how was he supposed to journey to some unknown place with Yassen? He wasn't even sure what the other man felt for him. He knew Yassen had kissed him, but could he be messing with him? He knew that some men were like that. Just for the fun of it they toyed with other people's emotions. A part of him thought that Yassen may be doing just that. But a small part of him said that Yassen wasn't one to show emotions, so if he did something, then he meant it.

Alex raised himself from the ground and cleaned his face with some warm water, relishing the feeling. He unlocked the door, wincing as his arm shrieked in protest. He entered the kitchen, smiling falsely as Yassen looked up.

"You okay?" Yassen asked as he saw that Alex's face wet, and the fact that he could see pain in Alex's eyes.

"Yeah," Alex answered and nodded, quickly looking away. He couldn't shake the feeling that Yassen could see right through him.

Yassen studied him for a moment further, and then gently led Alex to a chair.

"Sit, I need to bandage your arm."

He crouched in front of Alex, careful to maintain some distance from the boy. The distance was something that Alex was glad about, but it still hurt him; mostly because he thought that he might be right in the assumption that Yassen was only toying with him. He groaned when Yassen once more brushed over his injury, but he didn't pull away. Yassen looked up in concern.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Alex shook his head. "Go on."

He released a shaky breath as Yassen's warm hands brushed lightly across his naked skin. No matter how much he mistrusted Yassen at the moment, he couldn't help but react to his touch.

Yassen sensed the reaction, though he misunderstood it and took it as a sign of fear. He swallowed hard, but he understood. The only problem was that he couldn't help but react to the feel of Alex's naked skin beneath his fingers. He craved more, but didn't want to just take it. He tidied up the bandage and withdrew, feeling slightly saddened.

"There's a change of clothes in the bedroom. I'll collect some essentials," he said quietly.

Alex managed to repress the moan of loss when Yassen pulled away, but he did feel cold. Only seconds had passed and he already missed the man's touch. And the way he had said those words created a tight knot in Alex's stomach. He could have sworn there were emotions in them, but he couldn't identify them.

"Okay," Alex said, equally quiet.

Yassen watched him leave with a frown. He was extremely confused - Alex was giving off mixed signals. He decided that perhaps the best way to find out how Alex was feeling was to just ask him when he returned.

Alex walked back to the bedroom and he could feel Yassen's eyes on his back. But when he turned around, Yassen had left the room. Alex sighed. He didn't know what to think or how to feel, because he didn't understand what Yassen wanted from him. Yassen was the one who kissed him; then he ran away; then he kissed him again; and now he pulled away every time they got close to touching. He rifled through the cupboard, picking out a blue shirt. He could see just by looking at it that was going to be overly big. But he didn't care because it was Yassen's. He picked it up and he could smell the scent of Yassen still lingering in the fabric. He put it on and cursed when he moved his arm too much. He wondered where they were going, and he couldn't help but wonder if it is such a good idea to go with the Russian.

Yassen walked past the room and smiled as he saw Alex in his clothes. He looked so cute... was he sniffing his jumper? He smirked and entered the room. He entered without a sound and just watched Alex from behind as he got dressed. He smiled as he realised that Alex was too consumed with his own thoughts to notice that Yassen was back. Alex sighed wistfully and glanced at the mirror, freezing as he realised that Yassen was watching him.

"Um… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Yassen said with a smile. "You like my shirt?"

Alex could hear the amused tone in his voice and blushed.

"Sure...it's a nice colour, I guess."

Yassen's smile faltered slightly as he noticed Alex's embarrassment. He weighed up his options and realised that because he had to take Alex with him out of the country, he had to understand Alex's reactions. So he let out a small sigh and stepped closer.

"What's wrong with you, Alex?" he said with a concerned voice.

"What do you mean?" Alex said nervously, once again avoiding Yassen's piercing gaze.

"I mean, ever since we kissed you've been acting strange. What is troubling you?"

"I've been acting strange?" Alex said and it came out a bit harsher than intended. "What about you? Every time you get close enough to touch me you keep your distance and pull away."

Alex knew that he probably sounded like an over-emotional girl, but at the moment he didn't care.

"I..." Yassen suddenly felt guilty. He knew he was being cold and distant, but he needed to be to survive. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well...I do," Alex mumbled and looked away.

He didn't want to meet Yassen's eyes - it was enough to hear the guilt in his voice. Alex didn't need to see it too. Yassen stood in silence unsure of what to say.

"Alex... I - I care about you, but I didn't want to pressure you. I don't know what you want."

"I want you," Alex said but turned his back against Yassen because he had a feeling he was going to break down if he faced the man.

"Alex..." Yassen started, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't. I don't want to hear about how I am only a child and I have no idea what I want, or that you can't because it's too dangerous... Save it." he said bitterly, shrugging away Yassen's touch.

Yassen sighed. Alex wasn't making it easy for him.

"I wasn't going to say that," he said and tried to put his hand on Alex shoulder again.

"It's not what it sounded like. I don't care if I'm too young, or if you're dangerous. I want you, and I thought you wanted me too. Obviously I was wrong." Alex said sadly.

Yassen growled in frustration, pulling Alex closer to him.

"I do want you," Yassen said and kissed Alex.

He tried to show all of his emotions in that one action; trying to make Alex understand that he's not the only one frustrated with the situation. Alex kissed back ferociously, clinging to Yassen desperately. He gasped as the older man bit his lip and opened his mouth in surprise, groaning when a warm tongue battled with his own. Yassen pulled him closer, wanting to feel as much of Alex as possible. He was almost surprised by Alex's own reaction, but it felt like heaven to him. It had been so long since he had held another person so close, so long since he'd tasted another man and God, did he love it.

Alex tangled his hands in Yassen's short hair, moaning as Yassen pressed him against the wall, still mindful of his injured arm. He pulled back, breathless, and grinned at Yassen.

"Much better - I'm not confused anymore."

Yassen merely smirked and kissed down his neck, biting and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone. Alex moaned in pleasure at the assault. He couldn't believe that it was actually Yassen that was doing this to him. And he wanted more. With his hands in Yassen's hair he tried to push him further down. He could feel Yassen's smirk but he didn't care, he wanted more.

Yassen tutted. "Have patience, Alex. You do remember that you are injured and we are being followed, yes?"

Alex growled and bucked his hips.

"I don't particularly care, Yassen."

"Distractions can be dangerous," Yassen said but he didn't stop.

Instead he let his lips move lower, painfully slow. The though of him being an evil bastard crossed Alex's mind as he tried his hardest not to lose control.

"Then let's live dangerously" Alex groaned, dragging Yassen impossibly closer and crushing their lips together in a frantic kiss.

Yassen smiled patiently, responding to Alex's pleas, but pulled back after a moment.

"We can't risk staying here any longer, Alex. Those men are likely to know about this house, we need to move."

"I hate you," Alex growled.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he got the strength to turn them both around. Seconds later he was the one that had Yassen pinned to the wall, and he was determined to show no mercy.

"Really?" Yassen smirked and fell to his knees, looking up at Alex.

He put his hands on Alex's hips and played with the button on his jeans, grinning when Alex groaned. The sound of the front door bursting open had Yassen on his feet instantly; grabbing the bag he'd left on the floor.

"They're here. Quick - out the window!"

Alex eyed said object sceptically, seriously doubting they would fit. But he didn't have time to argue. The unmistakeable sound of a gun getting ready for fire echoed through his mind seconds before the first shot came. He threw himself towards the window. The glass shattered around him as he fell to the grass. He looked up just in time to see Yassen come out after him.

"Are you okay?" Yassen asked, concerned, as he helped Alex to his feet quickly.

They didn't have long - the men would soon realise the house was empty, and would follow them. He had to get them to the car he had parked nearby; then they would be able to escape and he could get Alex to a safe place. Alex made a quick check in his mind before he nodded.

"Yeah," he said and got up. The pain in his arm was still there, but the adrenaline in his body chased away the pain.

"Where to?" He looked around but couldn't see anywhere to hide.

"There's a garage on the other side of that river - I've got a car waiting there." Yassen grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him towards the forest.

They broke into a run as they heard enraged shouts emitting from the house, knowing that they only had a few minutes at most. They ran through the grass. Alex took a quick glance at Yassen and could see the concentration in every feature. He knew what the other man was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing: this was the worst place ever to be chased at. They had no-where to hide. If the men in the cottage looked out the window they would see an easy target. Alex hoped that they would reach the river in time. Yassen grasped his hand tighter, pulling him along even faster. His arm ached, his head throbbed and his breath was escaping him in short gasps. But he knew he couldn't afford to stumble; if he faltered or stumbled, he would die.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: None of this actually belongs to us, but to its rightful owner. We just own the idea.**

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. Hope you're not to disapointed.  
>It's still betaed and co-written by the wonderful <em>TheWeddingFairy<em>**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ground exploded just behind him, in the place where he'd just had his foot. He heard Yassen curse - they had been seen. He didn't have the energy to do it, but somehow with Yassen's hand in his, he found the strength to run even faster. Yassen tugged him along, pulling him through the trees. Alex couldn't breathe - the panic was almost suffocating him and his bullet wound was bleeding anew. He could sense the calm radiating from Yassen and wondered how the man could be so unaffected by the hunt. He forced himself to swallow hard and to savour the feeling, making himself focus on something besides the running and the men behind them. He saw the hidden garage where they were heading; it felt like it was miles away. Yassen could sense Alex was hesitating, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"Almost there," he breathed.

Alex smiled briefly and tried to remain calm; they could make it - Yassen would get them there in time. He looked at Yassen's sheer determination and he drove forward, keeping pace with the older man. They were going to be okay - he could see the car; it was fifty, forty, thirty metres away –

A bullet whistled past his ear and Alex let out a surprised yelp. Against his better knowledge he began to turn his head to look behind him.

"Never look back," Yassen said and yanked him up beside him. "It will make you lose concentration."

Alex nodded, knowing that Yassen was right. They had reached the garage, and Alex almost slumped in relief.

"It's not over yet" Yassen said smoothly, bundling Alex into the passenger seat of the car and ignoring his yelp of protest. "We still need to get away from here. They must have a car somewhere around here."

Yassen turned the ignition key and for a few long seconds it seemed as if the car was dead. Then it coughed to life and began to purr. Alex saw Yassen's silent 'thank you' as he put in the gear and took off through the now open door. Alex almost smiled as they sped down the road and Yassen glanced at him.

"By no means is this over yet. I wouldn't get too excited."

Alex's positively faltered as he saw a car chase after theirs, though thankfully Yassen seemed to have gained the precious few seconds that were necessary to maintain the lead.

"Who are they?" Alex asked as he turned his eyes back to the road, thinking about what Yassen had just told him about looking back.

"Does it matter?" Yassen said and stole a glance at Alex.

"I like to know who is trying to murder me." Alex said sarcastically, smiling when he saw the corners of Yassen's lip twitch upwards.

"I don't know who they are, or what their business is with you" he lied, unwilling to scare Alex more so than necessary. Despite his protests, he was only still a boy.

Alex studied Yassen's face in silence. He knew the man was lying, but he knew that it was for a good reason so he didn't want to pressure him. He would tell the truth sooner or later; that Alex was sure of. His eyes lingered on Yassen's lips for a moment and he smiled. Even though he was scared half to death he could still taste him on his own lips. He scolded himself for acting like a girl, but still couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"My arm's bleeding again," he winced, trying to peel his soaked shirt away from his arm. Yassen frowned.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we can't stop right now."

As if to enforce his point, a bullet smashed the window in the boot. Once more Yassen cursed, and Alex was pretty sure that it was in Russian. Then he felt the car accelerate - Yassen had put the pedal to the metal and they were pressed back in their seats as the car picked up speed. Alex was glad that they were in the countryside so there were no other cars on the road.

This really wasn't what Alex had been offered by MI6 when he agreed to take the mission in Paris. In fact, he had already completed said mission, and was supposed to have been taking a couple of months of well-earned holiday in the beautiful city. Instead, he'd become infatuated with a Russian assassin, and been shot. Yassen glanced at him, noticing his pained grimace.

"Are you okay?"

"You want the truth or do you want me to ease your mind?" Alex sighed.

Suddenly he felt tired. Yassen smiled, but his eyes were filled with concern. He knew that Alex was going through a lot at the moment, and he knew that soon he might pass out again. All the signs were there: the pain, the tiredness, and the shifting emotions. He would have to hurry.

"The truth. Nothing could ease my mind at this moment." Yassen smiled grimly, his grip around the wheel tightening as another bullet cracked a wing mirror.

He pushed Alex down as a bullet zoomed past where his head had been approximately a moment ago. Alex looked up and saw the bullet hole, and he swallowed. That had been close.

"The truth?" He said and tasted the words. "I'm worn out - on the point of exhaustion. I should be on vacation right now. But I'm shot. I'm hurt. And I..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know what else he was feeling; there were no words for it. He felt like crying, but he couldn't tell Yassen that, nor did he actually want to cry.

Yassen removed a hand from the wheel to grasp Alex's hand.

"And? What else?"

Alex sighed. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Of course it is Alex," Yassen said and Alex heard the sincerity in his voice. "You are important."

"So important that you won't tell me who wants to kill me?" Alex hadn't meant to say it, the words just slipped out. He felt Yassen tense up and suddenly he regretted the words.

"I'm sorry..." Alex muttered.

"Don't be." Yassen said coolly, removing his hand from Alex's in order to take a sharp turn at a junction.

Alex bit back a groan - he was so stupid, why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?

Yassen took a look in the rear view mirror and saw the other car losing speed. He didn't know why, but it made him focus even more on the road ahead. Alex looked up at him and wondered what was going on in his head. He sighed and leaned back, feeling very weak. The sound of the car speeding along the road was almost soothing, and he struggled not to fall asleep. Yassen maintained the high speed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Why was the car slowing down? Were they heading into a trap?

"You have to stay awake," Yassen said as he gently shook Alex's shoulder.

Alex didn't have the chance to answer as Yassen suddenly made a drastic right turn. Right in front of them a black van came rushing against them. The sun reflecting on the darkened glass made it look more evil that anything. He swerved, cursing in Russian again as the car almost spun out of control.

"Hold on," he warned Alex as he pushed the car to its speed limit, managing to drive around the van.

Alex grabbed hold of the seat - the only thing he could find at the moment. His knuckles turned white as he fought to stay in place. He silently thanked those who listened that he had remembered to put his seatbelt on; otherwise he'd be through the window as Yassen made a quick move to the right to avoid the spikes laying across the road.

"Shit", Alex breathed as he saw several men emerging from the van, wielding very impressive guns. Apparently they had managed to get past the obstacles already set out for them, and the only option left was to now shoot them.

"Hold the wheel," Yassen said with more calm than Alex thought was possible in the situation.

Alex was just about to question him when he let go of the steering wheel, turned back against the threatening van and pulled out a very big gun that had been hiding in the backseat.

"Shit," Alex cursed again as Yassen began to shoot.

"Hold it steady!" Yassen snapped as the car lurched.

Alex grasped the wheel tightly, praying to a God he didn't believe in that another vehicle wouldn't appear in the near future. If a car appeared, there would most likely be a crash as Alex couldn't drive. A bullet skimmed past his face and he winced. This was not his idea of a vacation. He tried to concentrate on the road, tried to keep the car steady. But it was harder than he thought - especially with Yassen shooting right next to him, giving him a headache. He was seriously considering taking a leaf out of Yassen's book and faking his own death. It would certainly make his life easier.

Alex cursed as he once again barely dodged a stray bullet - he would actually be pleasantly surprised if he lived to see the next day. Yassen threw a quick glance at the road that Alex was seriously scared of missing.

"Take the next left," Yassen said and returned to shooting at their followers. Alex looked around them. Why left? They were still in the middle of nowhere, so what difference would a left turn make?

"What...?" He was seriously confused - not only was he in agony, but the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he was dangerously close to passing out.

"Just do it." Yassen gritted out, swearing when a bullet barely missed his head.

Alex saw the intersection getting closer. He still had no idea what to do. A bullet smashed into the rear view mirror and it shattered all over Alex. He made a quick decision to obey Yassen and swerved to the left. He felt Yassen straining himself so that he wouldn't fall over as the car skittered across the road.

"How many are there?" Alex groaned as several shards of glass were embedded in his legs.

"Just keep going." Yassen ordered.

Alex had to admit - he knew they were in a very dangerous situation, but Yassen's severity was rather hurtful. Then Alex saw it - just a couple of hundred metres ahead of them the road went through a forest. And if there was one thing that Alex knew, it was that in a forest it' would be easy to hide. A second later Yassen turned around again.

"Let go," he said and grabbed hold of the wheel once more.

He also knew that the enemy could use that to their advantage too, and the thought filled him with dread. He slumped back in his seat, no longer having any energy to remain upright.

"Alex?" Yassen nudged him. "Come on, now, Alex. You have to stay awake."

Yassen stamped on the pedal, increasing the speed of the car and also jolting Alex awake.

"Where're we going?" Alex spluttered. The adrenaline was almost gone and he felt weaker than he'd done in a long time.

"You'll see," Yassen answered - the worry in his voice wasn't lost on Alex. "You'll see."

Yassen knew they didn't have long - he had to re-bandage Alex's wounds and make sure the boy didn't have concussion. Alex's head lolled against the window, his breathing shallow; if Yassen hadn't gained complete control of his emotions at a very young age, he'd almost have been stifled by the range of emotions he was feeling. At the moment, it was all he could do to concentrate on the road. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw no sign of the van behind them. But that didn't mean that they were out of danger. The forest would give them protection if they needed it - but the forest was neutral and provided protection to everyone that sought it. He knew that the enemy could be hiding there as well, and if they did then he and Alex would be sitting ducks. He tensed, ready for danger at any moment.

"Alex? Come on, stay awake for me..."

Alex groaned and his eyes fluttered, but did not fully open. Yassen turned the car to cut through the trees, cursing as he barely avoided crashing into a fallen tree. Alex was too lost to even register the harsh turn and Yassen cursed again. He knew where he was going. The fact that the enemies hadn't shown up yet made him grateful - perhaps they'd lost track of them. But he knew better than to relax just yet. They were not out of danger.

They emerged on the other side of the forest, the car almost irreparably damaged. Yassen glanced at Alex, and was alarmed to see how pale the boy looked. Once they had reached the motorway, they would be fairly safe, that he knew. From there, Yassen would be able to find a hotel that they could stay in for the night. There was still no sign of the black van behind them. Yassen knew that they would draw attention to themselves for showing up on the highly trafficked road in a car that looked like it had been shot at - which was true, but others didn't need to know that. But he also knew that with Alex, in the shape that he was in, they couldn't get rid of the car and walk to a hotel. The boy wouldn't manage it. Hopefully, it would just appear to be a fairly old car that had taken a lot of abuse (which was mainly true).

Yassen placed a hand on Alex's forehead, grimacing when he realised how feverish the boy was. He really hoped that the younger boy wouldn't develop an infection. But he was even more afraid that Alex would go into shock. If he did, Yassen would almost be forced to take him to a hospital. And doctors always asked too many questions. No, he would have to hurry.

He checked the glove compartment and saw that he still had antibiotics and shots that he could give Alex as soon as they arrived. He gently caressed Alex's face, smiling when the boy moved into his touch. He retracted his hand regretfully, but he had to concentrate. They had almost escaped, and now was the perfect time for somebody to spring an attack. More and more cars were coming up past their sides in both directions, and everyone looked more threatening than the last. Yassen studied each driver, looking for signs of an attack. But none of the drivers, or passengers, even looked twice at the demolished car. Yassen let out a heavy sigh and felt himself beginning to relax. It was a mistake - one that almost killed Alex.

Yassen thrust out an arm, pushing Alex to the side as the bullet smashed through the window.

"Shit!" he cursed.

He tensed again, overtaking several cars and speeding along the road at an almost impossible pace. He looked over his shoulder and saw a white Volvo speeding up, gaining on them too fast for Yassen's liking. He looked over at Alex again and saw him leaning against the car window - his belt the only thing holding him in place. Yassen knew that they had to hurry to safety, and he knew that he had almost no chance to return fire. All he could do was to trust the car to save them. However, it seemed that Yassen was about to get lucky as the driver of the Volvo was so clearly focused on killing Yassen and Alex that he wasn't in control of his car. The car swerved off the road, flipping over several times before halting. Yassen sped on, now feeling slightly less panicked. He grabbed Alex's wrist, checking his pulse. It was still fairly weak, but it was there.

He passed a few cars without looking back - wanting to put some distance between himself and the Volvo. The traffic became heavier and he could see the town in the distance.

He knew of a hotel they could use. One where he'd stayed a few times before. One that didn't ask too many questions. He knew that when he carried Alex from the car to the room it would draw attention to them. Perhaps he could tell the staff that it was his younger brother, and he had fallen ill? Yes, that would have to do. He sighed heavily in relief as he saw the hotel in the near distance. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. The adrenaline rush that had kept him fighting was a dangerous thing. When it wore off he would crash, he knew it. But with the hotel in sight he knew that they would make it.

Alex mumbled something, but Yassen couldn't make out what he was saying. He was just glad that the boy gave some signs on being alive. He pulled into the car park, smiling. They were safe - for now. He grabbed the First Aid kit from the car and stuffed it into his travel bag, checking that his guns were all still hidden from sight. He kissed Alex gently on the forehead.

"Come on, Alex... we're safe now."

Alex groaned and blearily opened his eyes. He knew he couldn't expect Alex to walk on his own. So he undid the belt and took the boy in his arms once more. As he held him close Alex snuggled closer to his body, still clearly half-asleep, laying his head in the crook of Yassen's neck. Yassen smiled and wondered if Alex was aware of what he was doing, or if it was just a sign that he felt safe.

He entered the reception area, searching for a familiar face of a friend who worked there. He ignored the curious eyes following him and smiled as he saw Paulo behind the desk.

"Hey. Have you got a room?" He grinned at the look of stunned disbelief on his old contact's face.

"Yassen..." he whispered, reaching for a room key. "What are you doing here? And who's the boy?"

"We need to rest," Yassen said with a voice that clearly showed that he didn't want any more questions about the matter. "And this is my brother."

"You don't have..." Paulo began as he handed Yassen the key.

"My brother," Yassen repeated and Paulo heard the threat in his tone.

He slowly nodded and backed away.

"You know where it is." Yassen thanked him and headed for the room in question.

He slotted the room key in the door with great difficulty, and placed Alex on the bed. He checked the windows and door were secure before turning to Alex, stripping him of his shirt to clean his wound. He saw that the bandage on the wound was soaked. With careful hands he removed it and let out a relieved sigh as he saw that it wasn't infected. Then he knew that Alex would soon be okay.

With experienced hands he put on a new bandage and gave Alex a shot. Yassen managed all of this without the boy reacting at all – not even a flinch. He peeled off Alex's jeans, trying to remind himself that they were still in danger and Alex was injured so he wouldn't take advantage, and covered Alex with the duvet.

Then he began to take off his own clothes, carefully checking for injuries. He didn't think that he'd been hit, but with the adrenaline rushing through him it was impossible to know for sure. Garment after garment fell to the floor and uncovered his untouched skin - he was completely unharmed. He almost shook his head in disbelief - he was the stronger out of the pair, and yet Alex had been the one to suffer all of the wounds.

He climbed under the covers with Alex and smiled as the boy curled into his side even in his sleep. He carefully put an arm around Alex's waist and held him close. It was his fault that Alex had been shot, he knew it. And now he wanted to keep the boy safe. A strand of Alex's hair tickled his chin and he smiled. The hair was soft, so he leaned closer and breathed in the scent of Alex. And with the feeling of the boy so close to him he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke with a start, lashing out at the person who held him in an iron-tight grip. The person grunted and pulled him closer.<p>

"Alex! What are you doing?"

"What happened? Where are we?" Alex sounded as if he was on the brink of a panic attack, and if he didn't stop moving so frantically he would tear his bullet wound open again.

"We're safe" Yassen said calmly and loosened his grip of Alex without letting go. "We're safe."

Alex went lax in his grip, resting his head on Yassen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Actually, no, I'm not." He pulled himself away from Yassen and turned his back to the man, not caring if he was acting very similarly to a sulky teenage girl.

Yassen sighed and tried to pull him closer again. But Alex just wriggled out of his grasp.

"What is it now?" he groaned as Alex refused to acknowledge his presence. Still receiving silence from the boy, Yassen slid from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and returned to find that Alex had not moved an inch.

"Alex? What is the matter?"

Alex still lay in bed and when Yassen came back in to the room he turned to face the wall, just to keep his back towards the other man. Yassen began to feel irritated, but he repressed it as much as he could. So instead of saying exactly how much of a child Alex was acting like, Yassen moved over to the bed and placed a hand on Alex's arm.

"Talk to me," he said as Alex yanked away from the touch.

Yassen felt his anger building and he almost snapped as the boy scooted so far away that he almost fell of the bed. He grabbed Alex's wrist and yanked him towards him, forcing the boy to look at him.

"You're being ridiculous!" he growled.

"I am not!" Alex yelled back and tried to get away.

But Yassen held him in place.

"You sound just like a spoiled child," Yassen hissed and refused the urge to slap some sense in to the boy.

Immediately Alex stilled in his arms and shot him a hateful glare. He laid stiffly in the mock of an embrace, still refusing to speak. He twisted around, avoiding looking into the man's icy eyes.

"What is the problem?"

Alex bit his lip, refusing to answer. Yassen sighed. Clearly Alex was refusing to talk to him for reasons that he didn't know. He hoped that it was just down to the emotional and physical trauma that Alex had suffered from over the past few days. Of course he could make the boy talk - Yassen knew more than one way to persuade people to talk to him. But he had a feeling that any of those ways would just make matters worse. He rose from the bed and pulled some clothes on, shoving a gun down the back of his jeans.

"I'm going to get some food. Hopefully when I've returned, you'll have returned to your senses." he snapped. "If you need a gun, there's one in the bag."

He slammed the door behind him.

As he heard the key turn in the door, Alex rolled over on to his back. He was alone in an unfamiliar room. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was the car chase. And he has a blurry image of being carried to the room by strong arms. But he wasn't sure. And then he woke up next to Yassen, the assassin holding him close - almost lovingly. He was scared, tired and lonely - but it was his fault. He didn't blame Yassen for walking out on him - he knew he was being a complete idiot, but he couldn't help it. Yassen had told him virtually nothing about anything that was happening and it was really grating on Alex's nerves. And Yassen was demanding him to tell what was wrong. But why should he? If Yassen didn't share information, then why should Alex? He knew that it wasn't very logic reasoning, but it was the way his thoughts went. For now, at least.

Soon the thought of him waking up in Yassen's arms became more prominent. The feeling of the other man so close made him smile. Alex scolded himself, hating his teenage hormones. He was supposed to be angry with Yassen - not want him.

He sat on the bed, staring at the clock and flicking listlessly through the TV channels. He began to grow worried after an hour had passed, and Yassen had not returned. Maybe Yassen had been so annoyed he'd just left him? No, he wouldn't do that. Two hours passed. Three. On the fourth hour since Yassen's departure, Alex began to panic. He was alone, and he had no idea where he was. Should he leave the room to go and look for Yassen? Or should he stay in the room and wait until he returned? Alex had no idea.

He walked over to the other bed and found the gun lying there. He smiled despite his worries. It was a Walther PPK, just like the one James Bond always used. For a brief moment he wondered if it was intentional from Yassen's side to leave that one for him. Just as he was pulling on socks, the door opened. He tensed, snatching the gun and aimed it at the person who had entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Nothing is owned by anyone else but their rightful owner (and I'm never one of those)**

**AN: Isn't this brilliant? Another chapter for you guys already. The reviews made us so happy so we wanted to make you happy in return.**  
><strong>Once again it's co-written with <em>TheWeddingFairy<em> who also works as a beta.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Put the gun down," Yassen sighed and closed the door behind him.<p>

Alex didn't know if he wanted to or not, so he just lowered it without taking it away from the man.

"Where were you?" He asked as Yassen began to unpack a paper bag.

"So you're talking to me now?" He sounded amused.

"Where were you?" Alex repeated.

Yassen turned around and faced him. Alex saw the hints of a smile on his lips.

"You were worried about me?" Yassen smirked.

Alex rushed over and hugged him, his pride be damned. He had been worried about the man - despite his earlier annoyance. Yassen put his arms around the boy and hugged him back.

"I got in touch with some contacts," Yassen explained without letting go. "I needed some answers."

"Did you get them?" Alex asked and looked up.

Their eyes met and both of them smiled.

"Yes. I also had some trouble... an old acquaintance recognised me. I'm sorry I took so long."

Alex kissed him fiercely, crushing himself to Yassen. Yassen put his arms around Alex and pulled him closer. All the anger and irritation from before left him as soon as he felt the boy's lips against his own. Alex pulled back, his chest heaving with exertion.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

Yassen chuckled. "Really? Would you like me to leave again?"

"Don't you dare," Alex said with a smile and took hold of Yassen's arms.

He knew that the other man could easily do it, and he didn't want to risk it. Yassen saw the quick flash of panic in his eyes and put a reassuring hand on the boy's cheek, gently stroking it. His fingers moved closer to Alex's mouth and he let his fingers caress the sweet lips that tasted so good.

"Are you going to tell me what I did to offend you?" Yassen ran his hands through Alex's blond locks. "I'd really like to know."

Alex was torn. A part of him wanted to let Yassen know about his thoughts and feelings, but another part of him just wanted to stay mad. Though he did know that if he didn't say anything then Yassen wouldn't give him what he needed the most right now.

"I..." Alex sighed and moved away from Yassen. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Despite his rest, he was still tired and he ached all over. He didn't want to argue with Yassen if he was going to be stuck in close quarters with him for an unknown amount of time.

"Alex..." Yassen said and Alex could hear the warning and threat in that single word. "We are stuck here for at least a few days before we can keep moving. If you don't tell me, then I will leave - and I do not know when or if I'll be coming back."

"You wouldn't leave me," Alex said, his voice wavering slightly in fear. "You wouldn't let them kill me."

Yassen raised an eyebrow, his voice straining. "Would you like to test that?"

He turned towards the door and Alex just watched him - daring him to do something. He put his hand on the handle and was just about to push it down as Alex yelled.

"Stop!" and the boy flung himself towards Yassen. "Don't."

It was a whisper and Yassen knew that he had won.

"I can't believe you," Alex growled, feeling angry. "You were going to leave me? You'd let me die because I refused to speak to you?"

Yassen remained impassive, turning away from the boy.

"Then maybe you should leave." Alex said coldly.

Yassen sighed. Alex's mood swings were getting on his nerves. He knew that they had much to do with the injury and the tiredness that the boy felt, but they were still getting to him. And he began to feel his anger coming back. Not once had Alex asked how he felt. Not once had he seemed to even consider the fact that Yassen could be hurt. Not that he was, but he was tired.

"I wouldn't let you die." he said quietly, turning to gaze at Alex.

"Why? Because you feel indebted to my father?" Alex snapped. "Well, you shouldn't. If you want to leave, go ahead."

"This has nothing to do with your father," Yassen said. There was more that he wanted to say, but the words weren't there so he just left them unsaid.

"Then what is it about?" Alex's words were softer this time; he'd heard the pain in Yassen's voice.

"I care about you, Alex. Surely you must realise this." Yassen said quietly. "But your behaviour is unreasonable. There is only so much I can tolerate." He headed to the door. "I'm going to leave for a while. I'll go for a walk and let you sort out your priorities."

He turned towards the door again. Alex wanted to protest, but he knew better than to do it, so he just stayed quiet and watched the door close.

Once again he was alone in the unfamiliar room - and this time he felt more alone than he'd done in a long time. He shuddered and repressed the urge to cry. He really didn't want Yassen to leave. But he couldn't help but push him away even if he wanted nothing more than to hold him close. He heaved a sigh and sat on the bed, burrowing himself in the covers. He felt cold and alone - why did he keep pushing Yassen away? He knew he was being a complete prat, but he couldn't help it. He wondered how long the man would be - he really needed to apologise for his actions.

* * *

><p>Yassen wasn't far away. For a long moment he stood just outside the door. His eyes were closed and he thought about opening the door again, walk inside, take Alex in his arms and not let go. But he knew that he couldn't Alex had to realise that his actions weren't okay. So Yassen sighed and headed towards the hotel bar where he could have a glass of wine or two.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex stared at the door, unsure if he should go in search of Yassen. If he left, he had no idea where he could find the man, and he still felt weak. He couldn't afford to get lost somewhere unknown. He turned on his phone, surprised to find messages from Jack. Regretfully, he turned it back off again - he could be traced through his mobile, and he couldn't risk it.<p>

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Just above the bed he counted sixteen suspicious stains that he really didn't want to identify. He sighed. He knew that once Yassen came back he'd expect some answers. But Alex didn't know what to tell him. He didn't even know what he did or why. Would Yassen accept that as an answer? He laughed. He doubted that Yassen would ever accept anything but the real, hard truth.

He managed to drift off, still feeling remorseful for his stupid behaviour.

* * *

><p>He jerked away a couple of hours later, blearily gazing at the person who had entered. Yassen pitched through the door, stumbling slightly.<p>

"Are you drunk?"

"I never get drunk," Yassen said and Alex had to agree that he sounded just like normal. Yet he could still see that his eyes were somewhat unfocused.

"I guess I don't have to ask you where you've been," he muttered and closed his eyes again.

"I've been close." There was a smile in Yassen's voice and Alex could feel the mattress press down as he sat down next to Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, uncomfortable, as Yassen pulled him onto his lap.

"Giving you a kiss..." Yassen mumbled and latched his lips onto the younger man's.

Alex struggled away. "No, we can't. We have to talk, Yassen."

This seemed to sober him up, and he moved away from Alex. He looked at Alex and saw that he was serious.

"So you want to talk now?" He almost laughed.

"You know we have to," Alex said and put a hand on Yassen's back.

He still didn't know what to say or how to say it, but he knew that Yassen had been right before - they really did need to talk.

"Give me one minute." Yassen went to the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water to regain his senses.

When he returned, Alex had stripped down to a shirt and his boxers, and Yassen almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

Alex pulled up the duvet to cover himself and looked at the spot in front of him for Yassen to sit down. Yassen swallowed hard to get his focus back and regained his senses. Then he sat down where Alex seemed to want him to.

"Okay," he said and looked serious. "I see you've decided to act like the adult you say you are. So let's talk."

Alex nodded and shuffled back so he rested against the pillows.

"So what was the problem earlier?" Yassen asked quietly, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I was mad at you, I guess. You bundled me into a car, lied to me and were pretty mean to me."

Yassen raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex with disbelief in his eyes.

"And you think that is a reason to act like a spoiled child?"

"Stop calling me that!" Alex almost shouted.

Yassen didn't respond, but just gave him a look that clearly said that Alex had just proved his point.

"I'm sorry..." Alex sighed. "I know I'm being a brat, but things have just completely fucked up!"

"Language," Yassen muttered quietly, smirking at Alex's glare.

"I came here, expecting to have a relaxing time - instead I've been shot and almost killed. I didn't mean to lose you over it."

"I know about your vacation. And I didn't mean to drag you into this mess," Yassen apologised.

"I know you didn't," Alex sighed. "It's just...ugh...I don't know..."

"It's not what you planned..." Yassen filled in. Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been such a prick." Alex said apologising, hitting Yassen when he laughed. "I really hope that you can forgive me for giving you such a hard time."

"Well..." Yassen smiled and gave Alex a look. A look that made its way all the way through Alex and made him shudder with anticipation. "I can think of a few things that could make me forgive you..." the voice was low and Alex raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Really?" he already knew what Yassen had in mind, but he felt the need to tease him. "What did you have in mind?" Alex smirked, drawing closer to Yassen so the older man could see his state of undress.

Yassen groaned low in his throat as Alex peeled off his shirt and straddled him. Their lips met and Alex groaned low in the back of his throat as Yassen pulled him closer and pushed his tongue in between Alex's lips. Their tongues battled for dominance and Alex buried his hands in Yassen's hair, loving every single soft strand of it. Alex ground his hips down, moaning when Yassen grabbed him and threw him down on the bed. He loomed over him, looking over his body with a predatory gaze in his ice blue eyes. He kissed down his neck, biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Alex groaned, yanking Yassen back down to kiss him. And Yassen more than happily complied, loving the taste of Alex's lips. So instead of moving further down his body with his lips he let his hands roam the soft skin beneath him. He felt the muscles twitch under his touch and smiled as Alex suddenly jerked away from his hand with a breathy moan - Alex was ticklish on his left side. Yassen smirked and let his hand grace over the same spot again

"Yassen!" Alex groaned, grinding his hips up against the older man's and smirking when his chest heaved.

A knock on the door called Yassen to freeze, much to Alex's dismay.

"Ignore it..." he pleaded.

The person knocked more insistently and Yassen moved away. He looked through the eyehole in the door and called

"Who is it?"

Two short men with a tray wearing badges answered "room service" in heavily-accented French. He turned to Alex with a cocked eyebrow.

"Did you...?" He shook his head, and Yassen drew out a gun.

Alex was only a second slower and grabbed the other gun that he'd placed next to the bed. Yassen gave him a quick look and Alex nodded while he hid the gun under the duvet. He understood Yassen's plan. Play along for as long as possible. Perhaps they could find out who it was that was so determined to kill them. He knew that Alex was extremely vulnerable at the moment - the boy was almost naked and extremely hormonal; this would make him greatly distracted and reduce his reaction time. He tucked the gun into his jeans and opened the door, smiling.

"Yes?"

The men grinned and motioned to the tray. "We have your food, monsieur."

Yassen indicated that they were to enter, and as soon as their backs were turned, he withdrew his gun.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean monsieur?" One of the men said, and Alex could swear that he sounded nervous.

But then again, he would feel the same way with Yassen pointing a gun at him. Especially now when he knew that it was more than one frustration that raged through the man's body.

"You know exactly what I mean. I want to know why your boss has ordered Alex's death."

His grip on the gun tightened as he saw the man edge towards the other. The younger of the two withdrew a gun and pointed it at Alex. Yassen snarled and shot him without a second thought. The other man fled, obviously to alert others.

"Quickly - dress." Yassen ordered and led Alex from the room.

Alex stared a second at the dead man lying on the floor, the carpet slowly turning red from the blood. He shuddered and dressed in a hurry. He cursed. This was the second time that those men had interrupted him and Yassen and forced them to run.

"Come on," Yassen murmured, grasping the youth's hand. "There's a fire escape at the end of the corridor - we've got to sneak out the back."

Alex followed him willingly, almost smiling as heat radiated from Yassen's hand to his own. They hurried through the corridor - Yassen kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that the other man didn't come after them with backup. But no one came after them. No one even opened the other doors to see who had shot and why. But then Alex remembered - this was a hotel where you didn't ask questions. But that would also be a disadvantage - because nobody asked any questions, if more men were to confront them and shoot them, nobody would even bat an eyelid.

They came up to a large window at the end of the corridor. Outside Alex could see the fire escape. Though he wasn't sure they would need it. Their room was on the second floor, and just below the fire escape there was a container so their fall wouldn't be so high. But Alex knew that Yassen wouldn't allow him to just jump. He knew they couldn't risk it - Alex was already injured, and Yassen was unsure if they could waste any more time. He was also worried about how much more Alex could take - he had been put through a lot lately.

"Where're we going this time?" Alex asked as he climbed through the window. Yassen had made sure that no one was standing below - waiting for them.

"Another hideout," Yassen answered and climbed after him.

He knew that they had to hide. They couldn't keep running since Alex needed some rest and Yassen could sure need some himself too.

"How many hideouts does one person possibly need?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I've made a lot of enemies over the years... so, a lot. Come on - hopefully there were only the two of them, but somehow I doubt it. That would be too easy."

"Yeah, why would it ever be easy?" Alex muttered which made Yassen smirk.

The boy always felt the need to have the last word, even if no one listened to him.

"I have a car around the corner," Yassen said and led the way through the narrow alleyway behind the hotel.

"Ah," Yassen said quietly, noticing the group of men surrounding his car. "We may have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Don't own a thing. Just the idea for this story.**

**AN: Yay! Here comes the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long with it, but we hope that you'll like it.  
>As usuall this is co-written with the amazing <em>TheWeddingFairy<em>.**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Alex looked up and saw the men too. They still hadn't looked up - they were all looking up and down the road.

"This way," Yassen hissed and pulled Alex by the arm through a small door on the other side of the alleyway.

"It's worrying how at ease you are in this situation," Alex grinned, following Yassen.

"What now?"

"Luckily for us, I always have a back up car waiting further away. We just have to reach it."

They made their way through the sleazy restaurant that lay behind the door Yassen had opened. Some waiter yelled at them in French as Yassen accidentally pushed him as they exited building and came out on the road on the other side.

They were lucky - the men by the car had no clear sight over this area, so they seemed to be able to get to the other car without to much trouble. Yassen kept his gun held high, pushing Alex behind him.

"Stay behind me. If they ambush us, they will attack you as you are more vulnerable." Alex scowled and shoved passed him, holding his own gun.

"I think I can look after myself."

As if to make point of it right after the words had left his mouth Alex stumbled on a rock and almost fell over.

"I can see that," Yassen smirked.

"Shut up," Alex muttered and regained his balance. "Just tell me where we're going."

"Go straight ahead and turn left. Be careful, once we've reached that blue BMW, we'll be directly in their line of sight."

Alex nodded and moved ahead of the older man.

"Alex?" he turned and suddenly Yassen's lips were smashed against his.

First Alex was too shocked to react, but seconds later he welcomed them on his. But Yassen withdrew far too soon for Alex's liking.

"What was that for?" Alex breathed with a smile. The short kiss had almost left him breathless.

"To warn you to be careful." Yassen replied simply.

Alex smirked. "Perhaps I'll be reckless more often, then."

Yassen growled. "Don't you dare; I'd prefer it if you didn't die, thank you very much. And try not to trip over any more rocks."

Alex just stuck out his tongue and Yassen smiled. Alex looked down the road. Further down he could see the blue BMW that Yassen was talking about. He let out a silent sigh - how could Yassen have been so stupid to put the second getaway car so close to the first one? He decided to voice his opinions, ignoring Yassen's look of annoyance.

"I never said that was where the car actually was, Alex. I merely said that was where you were supposed to go."

Alex scowled at Yassen's smirk and ducked behind a car when one of the men turned around, frowning suspiciously. Yassen quickly joined Alex behind the car.

The mans eyes graced over the spot where the two of them had just been standing. But as he saw nothing out of place he turned his back on them again and continued to watch the entrance to the hotel.

"That was close," Alex whispered.

"Too close," Yassen mumbled as he looked towards the men. "We need a distraction."

"Like what?" Alex whispered, turning to find Yassen gone. "Yassen?"

The older man pulled Alex to his feet and shoved him along the road.

"Run," he whispered, and held his gun aloft, firing some bullets into the air.

The reactions were instant. All the men by the car turned towards Yassen to see who shot. When they saw Yassen they all pointed their guns at him. Alex was already on his way over to the BMW that Yassen had pointed out. He didn't know where he'd go once he'd reached it.

Behind him Yassen shot some bullets towards the men to keep them focused on him as he ran down the road. He cursed - perhaps it was a reckless decision to take on three armed men. He saw Alex look back and nodded, urging him on. Alex looked torn - a look of anguish on his handsome face. Yassen shoot two of the men before they could even react. The third man met Yassen's eyes and Yassen couldn't help but smile - the young man was scared. The man didn't seem too sure of if he should shoot or not.

Yassen took the decision away from him as one of his bullets penetrated the boys hand and he let out a cry of pain. He dropped his gun and ducked for cover. Yassen didn't want to kill the boy, but he didn't have much choice. He shot him through the head, as quick a death as he could possibly manage. Alex was no longer in sight, and Yassen was worried for a moment. But he knew the younger man could take care of himself.

"Alex?" He called as he came up to the blue BMW.

"Yes?" Alex looked up from behind the trunk.

"Are you okay?"

Alex nodded and looked over at the once guarded car. He could see all three men laying dead on the pavement and swallowed hard - it didn't matter how many dead bodies he saw because it never got any easier.

Alex grasped Yassen in a tight hug, relieved that the man was okay.

"That was crazy! I can't believe you did that!"

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe... I couldn't risk you getting hurt." he said softly.

"Thank you," Alex mumbled, not sure if he wanted Yassen to know or not. "Should we take that car now that the men are gone?" he continued as if nothing happened.

"No," Yassen said and pulled away. "It's been compromised. Their boss might know about it, and then it's not safe. We still have to take the second one."

Alex nodded. "Where is it?"

"We need to keep going for another half-mile, and turn right. It's parked at the end of that street."

Yassen frowned, watching Alex's retreating back with concern. The boy was holding something back from him, and Yassen wanted to know what.

Alex hurried down the road ahead of Yassen. He didn't move so fast that it would draw attention to him, but still fast enough to get to the car. He knew that Yassen was close behind him - he could feel it. He'd seen the way Yassen had looked at him before and he didn't like it. He also knew that there was something going on here that the man didn't tell him about. Yassen knew something about the men and the reason for why they were after them, but he didn't seem to keen on sharing that information. So it wasn't more than right that Alex kept some things to himself too. Alex felt annoyance, amongst other emotions, creep over him. These men were trying to kill him, and Yassen was still refusing to tell him anything about them. He wished that the man would trust him enough to tell him - he thought that he had earned the right to some information. Still, he was as bad as the other.

He sighed. He wanted to tell Yassen about it all, but he didn't know if he could. If he said it then he would put himself in the most vulnerable position that he could think of. And he didn't know if he had the courage to do so. He had to repress the urge to laugh. He'd faced psychos, man eating beasts, assassins and God knows what else - and yet he was scared to tell another man about his feelings. But it was understandable. Physical pain was fairly easy to cope with; a soft bed and some painkillers would help him feel better. Rejection was another thing - if Yassen knocked him back, Alex wasn't sure how he'd be able to cope.

"I can hear you think from here," Yassen said from behind him. "You can do that when we are safe. Now you need to focus."

"Fine," Alex answered without turning around. "But will we ever be safe?" he continued under his breath so that Yassen wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately for him, Yassen's senses seemed to be a lot more heightened that the average person. He stopped and placed a comforting hand on Alex's cheek.

"I'll keep you safe. No matter the cost."

Alex swallowed at the tender look in Yassen's icy eyes. He was just about to say something when Yassen continued. "Though we need to keep moving. We're by the car soon."

Again Alex nodded. There was only a right turn and a few yards between him and the car that would make him sit close to Yassen for hours again. Sit there and not being able to say what he wanted to. He wouldn't even be able to steal a quick touch. Yassen smiled reassuringly and once more grasped his hand.

"Come on. The sooner we get to the car, the sooner we'll be able to get to the safe house. There's a four hour drive ahead."

Alex followed him dutifully, sliding gratefully into the car and glancing across at the man as he started the car. He suppressed the urge to groan - it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>An hour into the drive Alex stomach growled at him and he realised that he hadn't eaten since the day before. Sure, Yassen had been picking up food - but not a single bite had made its way to Alex. But he didn't want to say anything since he knew that they were still on the run. He clutched his stomach to silence its growls but Yassen had already heard them.<p>

"What's the matter Alex?" he asked and looked at Alex with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Alex said, turning to stare out the window into the bleak, dark night. He groaned as his stomach intensified its protests, and Yassen chuckled.

"Hungry? I'm afraid we won't be able to stop, but will you be okay for a few hours? I've got some energy bars in the bag."

Alex felt touched at Yassen's concern, and had to blink a few times to clear his eyes of moisture, avoiding the older man's penetrative gaze. He took out the bag and found the energy bars that Yassen was talking about. He grimaced. He'd never really liked those, but he didn't seem to have a choice. He was so hungry that he almost wanted to throw up. He offered Yassen one too - but the man declined. So Alex turned back to gaze out the window to watch the changing landscape around them and he ate under silence.

Yassen gazed at the boy with concern.

"Are you okay? You're unusually quiet."

Alex remained silent, hoping that Yassen would think he had fallen asleep.

"Alex?" he said softly, gently nudging his shoulder. He let out a low moan to enhance the illusion of being asleep. "I know you're not sleeping," Yassen sighed.

"How could you tell?" Alex asked and turned towards Yassen.

"Because you snore when you sleep."

"Do not!" Yassen laughed at the tiny outburst and Alex crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You don't," Yassen conceded. "But you fidget a lot… and you talk."

"What?" Alex yelped. "No way!"

Yassen smiled. "You do, I'm afraid. Don't worry... most of it's not embarrassing."

Alex turned around, his face flushing red. Great - now he couldn't even sleep beside the man in fear that his feelings would slip out.

"So tell me, who is Tom and exactly why should he stay away from the closet?" Yassen asked with a straight face, but Alex heard the laughter in his voice.

Alex groaned. "Tom's my friend...as for the closet, I have no idea what I was talking about. I am so not sleeping in the same room as you ever again." Alex promised.

Yassen raised any eyebrow, looking slightly sad. "Really?"

Alex nodded, ignoring the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Too bad," Yassen said lightly. "And here I thought that you liked it."

If Alex had been eating at that moment he would have choked on it right there. Instead he began to cough to hide his surprise and also to get an excuse for turning all red.

"We've only shared a bed once," Alex muttered.

"It was enough to tell me that you enjoyed being so close to me."

Alex refused to meet Yassen's eyes, instead choosing to pull a pillow out from the travel bag resting between his legs and once more pretend to sleep.

Yassen sighed. He realised that he'd found a touchy subject that Alex really wanted to avoid. He looked over at the boy and saw him laying against the window resting on a pillow. He let his eyes follow the handsome features and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek. He knew something was on the younger boy's mind, but he didn't want to push it. The last time there had been secrets kept, Yassen had stormed out because of Alex's childish behaviour; he didn't want the same to happen again. It would only risk their safety - especially Alex's. As long as the boy was with him, he'd keep him alive.

He smiled as he watched the younger male curl himself up in the car seat. He turned his attention back to the road and wondered if he should turn the radio on for some company. But he decided against it as it probably would disturb Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
